onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Toge Toge no Mi
The Toge Toge no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to grow spikes on any part of their body, and turn any body part entirely into a spike, making the user a . It was eaten by Zala, better known by her Baroque Works alias Miss Doublefinger. Etymology * means "spike" in Japanese. *In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Spike-Spike Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to produce long and sharp spikes, all of which are capable of piercing through rock walls. The user can also somehow utilize "Toge doping" to greatly increase their muscle mass. Furthermore, the user can walk on ceilings by producing spikes on their feet and stepping onto the surface, allowing them to gain a foothold. Zala can increase her speed by spawning long spikes on the soles of her shoes, allowing her to make greater and quicker steps. The Toge Toge no Mi also grants great defensive power, especially at close range, as struggling against the spikes will usually result in injuries; Nami injured her foot when she tried to force Zala back at the end of her fight. Weaknesses Nami demonstrated that it is possible to hinder a Toge Toge no Mi user by getting them tangled into cloth or something similar, as the spikes will be stuck and can be forced away. Other than that, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Zala primarily uses this fruit's abilities for combat. Her attacks mainly involve the use of her Toge Toge no Mi powers to stab her enemies. Apart from that, the fruit allows her to greatly increase her foothold by extending the spikes into the ground. Techniques * : Zala turns her hands into spikes before stabbing at her opponent multiple times in rapid succession. In the anime, the attack was not named. This was first seen during Zala and Nami's battle. * : Zala turns her fingers into long spikes and slashes her opponent with them. This is called Finger Stinger in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dub. This was first seen during Zala and Nami's battle. * : After rolling her body into a ball, Zala sprouts spikes in all directions, giving her the appearance of a sea urchin. In this form, she can attack by either dropping straight down on top of her opponent or by rolling along the ground and leveling everything in her path. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Hedgehog Stinger. This was first seen during Zala's fight against Nami. * : Zala sprouts a long spike from the bottom of each foot before running along the ground, using the spikes as stilts to trample and shred anything in her path. The way she walks makes the spikes look like needles on a sewing machine, hence the name. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Stilleto Stinger. This was first seen during Zala's fight against Nami. * : Miss Doublefinger sprouts dozens of spikes on the bottom of her foot and stomps her opponent with them. This is called Stinger Stomp in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. This was first seen during Zala's fight against Nami. * : After turning her hair into a ball of spikes, Zala charges at her opponent. This technique is strong enough to easily make a perfectly circular hole on a stone wall, although Nami was able to stop the attack with her injured left leg. This was first seen during Zala's fight against Nami. * |Toge Toge Dōpingu|literally meaning "Spike Spike Acupuncture"}}: Zala turns her fingers on both hands into spikes before stabbing herself in the shoulders. This causes her arms to enlarge and become extremely muscular, like some kind of doping. This is called Spike-U-Puncture in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Spike-Spike Doping in the FUNimation dub. In the 4Kids dub, the scene where she stabs herself is cut out, and her arms simply bulk up for no apparent reason. This was first seen during Zala's fight against Nami. :* : Sprouting spikes along her enlarged arms, Zala swings them around as clubs. This is called Stinger Rampage in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. This was first seen during Zala's fight against Nami. Trivia *In a response to a fan, Oda explained why Miss Doublefinger's powers look like they were coming from her clothes. He replied that if the spikes that she produced had ripped through her clothes like they could, the story would become unnecessarily "erotic". References External Links *Nail – Wikipedia entry about items created by Miss Doublefinger's Devil Fruit. *Acupuncture – Wikipedia entry about one of Miss Doublefinger's abilities. *Blood doping – Wikipedia entry about one of Miss Doublefinger's abilities. *Anabolic steroid – Wikipedia entry about one of the abilities of the Toge Toge no Mi. Site Navigation ca:Toge Toge no Mi pl:Kol-Kolcowoc Category:Paramecia